


An Original Work in Progress

by jayhateswriting (mattias_markson_is_my_child)



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:26:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25781323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattias_markson_is_my_child/pseuds/jayhateswriting
Summary: This is an original work that if you squint is really self-insert Criminal Minds fanfiction. I have no excuse other than "I really want to write this" so if you want to read, go ahead. I will warn you that I may abandon this in a few months and never finish it, so just remember that I never promised anything. Also, this is in danger of being deleted at any time so if you like it, save it.





	An Original Work in Progress

**Author's Note:**

> Go read the summary, this is chapter one so I don't have much to say. This is probably really bad btw you don't have to tell me. This is also sort of short and I don't know if this is the estimated length in the future or not.

Cam vaguely registered that their dad was on the phone. They were so absorbed in their book, they hadn’t noticed. He ended the call and quickly left the room. Cam was still interested in knowing the details of the call, but they thought they might ask later, if at all. The thought resurfaced when they heard their parents talking avidly in the kitchen. Cam relocated to their bedroom.

A few hours later, they were called to set the table with their brother for dinner. They remembered the phone call but quickly dismissed the thought. Noah, Cam’s brother, began to make conversation.  
“So,” Cam said.  
“So,” Noah said.  
Noah gestured at the cabinets and then at Cam, and Cam understood. The two of them made quick work of setting the table.

The small family of four made their way to their regular seats at the table: Cam and Noah’s dad sat on the left side, closest to the head. Noah sat across from him. Cam and Noah’s mom sat across from Cam, who sat next to Noah. The meal began in relative silence, which was strange to both of the Jenkins children.  
“It’s so weird to be quiet,” Noah remarked.  
“There isn’t much to talk about,” Noah and Cam’s mom, Melody, said.  
“Actually,” Noah and Cam’s dad, Howard, began. “I wanted to discuss a phone call I got today with you kids,” He said with a glance towards Melody.

Cam’s dad explained that the call was from someone in Virginia, right outside Washington D.C., actually, finalizing some things that would make it possible to move within the next 6 months. Cam remembered the conversation they and their parents had had when they moved into their current house. They had all discussed how this place was temporary and their parents were looking to own a house. Noah, of course, claimed he didn’t remember this conversation when Cam brought it up, but after adding more details he was able to recall.

The rest of the meal was spent discussing what would happen in the foreseeable future. It was a scary thought, but also exciting.  
“I guess this means we’re going to have to break out the boxes again,” Cam said.  
“Yeah…” Cam’s mom agreed.  
“I’ve been meaning to go through all of my stuff for a while so this is a great opportunity,” Cam said, but they remembered the last move they’d gone through and didn’t envy themself in the coming months leading up to the move.  
“Yeah, but save enough stuff to put in a suitcase.” Noah reminded Cam that the family was going to take a short vacation to scout out a house in a few weeks.

After dinner, Cam went to message their friends. First, they messaged their friends Kat and Emily since they had been their closest friends for a while.

 **Cam** : hey yall so my dad said we’re moving to virginia in a few months so thats a thing  
**Kat** : excuse me what??????  
**Cam** : yeah ;-; imma miss you guys so much :(((((  
**Kat** : :(((((((  
**Em** : we better hang out a lot before you leave  
**Cam** : for sure for sure

Getting to sleep that night was difficult. The future was full of excitement and uncertainty.


End file.
